Winning Her Back
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Luke gets a second chance to win her back. By her, that means Thalia, the Lieutenant of Artemis, with a guarded heart.
1. Preface

LPOV:

I knew this would kill me but I walked over to her, "You know you're teaching them the wrong technique."

She rolled her big blue eyes at me, "And what sir, do you know about archery?"

"Nothing."

I had gotten another chance to prove that I had changed. It was Zeus's idea and well I couldn't pass the offer up. There were so many ends I had left loose bridges that I had to rebuild. One of them was definitely Thalia

"You know you can get really annoying when you constantly tell me that I'm doing something wrong when you have no clue what you're talking about." Thalia rolled her eyes.

She was down at the archery ranges teaching some of her younger huntresses how to properly knock and shoot an arrow.

"Well it gets you to talk to me doesn't it?" I asked her.

The conch horn signaling dinner sounded through camp. Thalia grabbed her bow and quiver full of silver arrows and began to walk off. I ran after her and ended up having to jog to keep pace with her.

"You know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later Thalia." I pointed out.

"No actually I don't Luke, there's no universal law stating that I have to talk to you at any point. Once you have a universal law that states it I will not talk to you." She said decisively.

I'm not going to admit that it didn't feel like a slap to the face, "Well then what if I get on my knees and beg you and plead with you to talk to me?"

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea." She said sarcastically.

That's when I got the most amazing idea; I was going to win back Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus and I think she was my first love. The only problem was how exactly was I going to start this?


	2. Chapter 1

TPOV:

I woke up in the morning, it was unseasonably cold, "Girls time to get up!"

The girls moaned and complained for awhile about not sleeping in. Phoebe looked over at me from her bunk, "Thalia do we really have to get up this early?"

"Early? Guys it's already eight thirty, do you really want to have kitchen duty if we miss breakfast?" I asked knowing that kitchen duty would motivate them. Even if we aren't here all the time we're not exempt from normal camp punishments.

As soon as I said it the girls sprang out of their bunks and began setting about getting ready. I started toward the shower myself, ever since all the wars we've had a ton of renovations done at camp. The cabins were bigger, with a head councilor's quarters that was a perk on my part, and our own bathrooms. It was pretty sweet considering that the Hunt has been growing since the last war.

After showering and applying my make-up, which literally only consisted of black eyeliner, I decided to go find what I was going to wear. I opened the closet and decided that I would go with my normal. I decided on a pair of silver shorts, black suspenders, my beat up black Converse high-tops, and my favorite Green Day t-shirt.

Finally the girls were in order and we headed out to the dining pavilion. Unfortunately I didn't time myself correctly because just I began walking we were side by side with the Hermes Cabin. Travis and Connor let Luke take over again because they wanted to go back to their life of crime pranking the Demeter Cabin and were sick of setting 'good examples'.

"Well good morning Thalia what a wonderful surprise to see you here this morning." Luke commented.

"We're headed to the same place Luke it's not that uncommon." I rolled my eyes at him hoping to put some emphasis on his stupidity.

"Well I guess you do have a point there, so I guess it's, what, Thalia 3 million and Luke 0?" he asked.

"No Luke this isn't a competition." I rolled my eyes yet again. When was this walk going to end?

"Well I just wanted to inform you that I'm in charge of arena activities today, and the Artemis Cabin has Sword Fighting after lunch for the rest of the day. I'll see you there." He grinned like the Mad Hatter and batted at my hair playfully.

Finally it was after lunch, oh joy. We headed to the arena and waited for about half an hour for Luke to show up. Finally I couldn't take anymore sitting around and doing nothing that I decided to take over.

"Ok girls, hand to hand combat." I said standing up.

The girls followed suit, some hand knives or daggers others had spears or swords. Today I decided that I would go with a sword. It would be easier to teach them with.

Soon enough the girls were working in groups working on their thrusts, blocks, and disarming their opponents. That's when he decided to finally show up to class.

"You're late." I said without even looking at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because you're breathing down my neck and most of the guys here have half a mind not to do so." I smirked, "Not to mention you're not exactly the sneakiest anymore."

"It's only because you know me." He waggled his eyebrows.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment or two and then he finally decided that he needed to talk again.

"Do you wanna spar? Just like old time Thals?" he asked hopefully.

I looked over at him curiously, "Fine but no stupid tricks Luke."

"Well there aren't any cliffs for you to push me off of, it'll be fun I promise you." He grinned.

After that I decided to meet up with Annabeth and Piper from some girl time. Yeah I was constantly with a group of girls but with my friends they weren't constantly looking to me for orders. They were sitting on the beach on a blanket. It was nice and the water was bluer than my eyes.

"Hey Thals." Annabeth greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey Annabeth, hey Piper." I smiled at them.

"Hey is that spot in the Hunt still open for me?" Piper asked glumly.

I looked at her curiously, "It's always open, but I thought you were dating Jason?"

"Was dating him, he decided that he was more into Reyna now." She said as she picked at her shoe lace.

"Well stop by today and I'll summon Artemis. You'll be in within minutes." I assured her.

After that glum note the conversation began to get lively and I got the latest bit of gossip that Piper had heard from Drew. It was always the same thing, nothing ever changed. A little way up the beach I noticed a pair of Converse sticking out of the trees, and they were obviously connected to a pair of legs.

"Excuse me for a moment girls this shouldn't take too long." I said before standing up.

As I neared the tree just as I suspected, Luke's crazy grin greeted me, "Hello Thalia."

"Luke were you trying to listen in on our conversation?" I asked him.

He put a hand over his heart and made a 'hurt' face, "Why Thalia I was just here to watch the clouds. Why would I ever want to listen in on your conversation with your friends? That hurts me Thals."

"Luke do you really think that I'm going to buy that you were cloud watching? How stupid did he think I was?

"I think we need to talk, meet me tonight during the bonfire." He said as he jumped out of the tree.

"No Luke." I shook my head.

"Well then I'll have to drag you then won't I?" he asked me with a sly grin.

"Fine no funny business Luke." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"You won't regret talking to me Thalia and you know I'm stating the truth!" he called after me.

"Whatever floats your boat Blondie!" I called back.

Whoa hold up there! Did we just have a civilized conversation? Maybe I was beginning to imagine things again, oh boy.


	3. Chapter 2

LPOV:

I was sitting on the beach waiting for Thalia to show up. I knew she would probably be a little late because the Huntresses were celebrating yet another victory against the campers. That probably won't be changing in the next million years.

I looked over at the bonfire to discover that it was burning a silvery color; the flames were at least ten feet tall. I became aware of a presence beside me and looked over to find not Thalia but Jason.

"Hey Luke." He greeted me glumly.

I looked over at him, "Hey man why so down?"

He looked over at the bonfire, next to Thalia I could see someone else, the newly acquired huntress they had received this afternoon, Piper McLean.

"Piper." Was his only reply.

"Didn't you dump her because you like Reyna?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm realizing it was a mistake I shouldn't have done it." He shook his head.

"Well the best advice I can give you is that you should try to talk to her." I shrugged, "Maybe throw in a bit of a harebrained scheme to get her to talk to you once again."

"Like you're doing with my sister?" Jason asked.

I grinned, "Yes much like I am doing with your sister."

"Good luck with that Thalia can be really stubborn when she wants to be." He said I thought I heard a hint of hope in it now.

"Oh she'll talk to me again, I have a sure fire system Jason my man." I assured him.

"Well I can see you guys are having a wonderful conversation."

Standing there with her hand on her hip was Thalia. She was slightly smiling which was a good sign for me. I outstretched my arms for a hug but she rolled her eyes and ignored my gesture.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Jason said before awkwardly excusing himself.

We waited for him to leave and she finally turned to me, "Hi, you wanted to talk to me?"

"That indeed I did Miss. Thalia." I said as I played with a strand of her silky hair.

She swatted my hand away before talking, "Well then get on with it."

"Look I know you're still mad at me for what happened and I know I didn't get to apologize to you. Thals I need you to listen to me for a few minutes so I can actually do that." I whispered to her.

"Fine I promise not to talk." She sighed after a moment of silence.

"Thalia I was tricked, he told me he would bring you back and we could have the old times back. I thought things would be the same as they were. I thought I could bring you back and drop the deal." I whispered I was suddenly ashamed of myself.

"There was at one point where I thought I could get you back and maybe we could be more than we were the first time around. That's when things got out of hand and that's when you saw me."

I looked into her silvery blue eyes, they were sympathetic, "Luke you just shouldn't have even tried it."

"Well there was also the fact that I was so angry with my father for what happened with my mother. My feelings were just so messed up at the time that I didn't think about what I was doing at the moment. I need you to forgive me Thalia, I really do." I whispered.

Then the unthinkable happened, I felt her arms wrap around me, "Luke you know you can't always pull that card with me every time you get into trouble with me." She whispered.

I felt something on my shoulder and I realized she was crying. I lifted her chin and looked her in the eye, "Thalia why are you crying?"

She pulled away from my hand and buried her face in my shoulder, "Luke don't ever do anything like that again or i swear I will personally make sure your life is a living Hades."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" I venture.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I think you're forgiven. But I swear to the gods that if you ever do this again I will make your life Hades, and that's both a promise and a threat." She whispered.

"Thalia do you think I could ever win you over?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Luke I'm not sure." She whispered before pulling away from me and beginning to walk back to the celebration.

She left me standing there on the beach puzzled and wondering what the heck was going on between us. I could vaguely see her walking back to the party standing next to Annabeth and some of our other friends.

"She's so confusing." I muttered and decided to go join in on the party.

As I passed them a few of the Aphrodite campers smiled and waved at me a little flirtatiously. I noticed Thalia look over at me and scrunch her eyebrows together in frustration. My plan was going just the way I had planned it to go. This was going well…almost too well.


	4. Chapter 3

TPOV:

He's got to be kidding me! After what happened last night he's off flirting with the whole freaking Aphrodite Cabin. That is exactly why I had sworn myself off if men in the first place! Gods why is this making me act like this?

I was helping Piper with her archery when I noticed him sneaking around in the shadows. Oh gods here we go again with this crazy crap that he was pulling. Piper pointed him out as he began to walk over to us. I just rolled my eyes and continued helping her out.

"Thals can we talk for a second?" he asked.

"No because at this moment I happen to be busy." I said not letting him know I was agitated with him. I continued to help Piper with properly knocking the arrow.

"Please Thals." He pleaded giving me the puppy dog pout. I'm not sure if I was totally ok with him using my nickname yet but I don't think there was any stopping him. He was probably using it out of habit.

"Go ahead I can handle this." Piper assured me.

I followed Luke into the woods and we stopped in a small clearing. Luke sat in the grass and stretched out then patted the space next to him, "Sit down."

I sat cross-legged next to him and he smiled, "See this isn't that bad now is it?"

"Well considering that it was not my choice to follow you around no this isn't completely terrible." I shrugged as I began to stretch my own legs out.

"Look Thalia there's something I need to tell you." He grinned like a madman.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a funny look, "What do you possibly need to tell me Luke?"

"Well Thalia I need to tell you something very important."

He was still grinning like a madman and honestly it was driving me a little crazy, "Will you get on with it already?"

"Thals I love you." He whispered.

BOMBSHELL! What the hell was he thinking? I sighed and closed my eyes considering my words before I said anything, "Luke why waste your time?"

"Because I will win you back Thalia." He whispered as he leaned closer to me.

"Luke I'm being serious you're wasting your time just by thinking that!" I sighed.

I could smell his spearmint mouthwash on his breath, "Do you really think that Thalia?"

"Luke I'm going to introduce you to a nice little concept called personal space." I said before pushing him away from me slightly.

"You know you want this." He grinned like an idiot.

"Luke are you on drugs or something?" I asked him.

"Thalia we both know that answer." He said as if it were obvious.

"Well I can't tell if you're just high or you're really this stupid." I raised an eyebrow.

"There's the old Thalia." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and we continued to carry on a conversation that didn't constantly consist of him pissing me off and me offending him. It was like old times joking and talking about anything and everything.

"You haven't changed have you?" I blurt without thinking.

"And now she realizes." He smiles. Oh gods it's _the smile_. Oh Sweet Baby Apollo here comes the _smolder_. Why the heck am I thinking like that I shouldn't be thinking like that.

We're sitting Indian style in the grass and I noticed that we were gradually leaning closer to one another. His face was literally centimeters away from mine. Before anything could happen I scooted back a little and he frowned a little.

"Luke I should really get going." I lied and ran back to the archery range.

"Thalia wait!" he called but I kept running.

Piper looked at me quizzically, "You okay there Thalia?"

"Yeah I'm fine how are you doing with the archery?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was about to kiss Luke.

"Thals are you sure you're ok?" she asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm completely fine." I lied.

Then there he was running out of the woods he tackled me and we rolled down the hill. He landed on top of me and he looked down at me. He was grinning like an idiot and now I was beginning to get a little ticked off with him. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine softly. I know I'm going to regret this later but I found myself kissing him back. Unfortunately just as I did Natalie, the one huntress who absolutely hates me and is always trying to find ways to get me kicked out, saw it.

"You're in so much trouble." She cooed before running off to go tell Artemis through an Iris Message.

Luke looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to guess and say that you hate me a lot right now."

"No honestly I don't." I whispered I was surprised with myself that I wasn't mad with him at all.

He stood and helped me back up and his smile returned, "Well then what does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Your dad's going to be pretty ticked." He whispered his grin set in place on his face.

He pressed his lips to mine again and things became clearer to me. I never really enjoyed the Hunt; it was just something I busied myself with so I didn't have time to think about my feelings. Thunder rumbled in the distance I know I was pissing off a lot of gods but at that moment I really honestly didn't care at all. Luke pulled away and rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

We were picking up on the part of our lives that never really got the chance to happen. It just felt natural to be in his arms.

**LPOV:**

Thalia and I were finally there, I finally won her back. My dad was probably throwing some sort of party and Zeus most likely wasn't very happy hence the thunder. Thalia smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Ehem." We turned around to find Artemis standing there.

Thalia pulled away for a moment and bowed her head, "M' lady, I know I'm kicked out."

"Well I have no choice but to but I will offer you a proposition." Artemis said with the hint of a smile.

What would that be?" Thalia asked.

"If this boy ever breaks your heart you're welcome to come back to the Hunt as your old rank." Artemis smiled.

"Thanks for the offer I'll keep it in mind." Thalia smiled and then turned to me.

"At least wait until I'm gone to go kissing him." Artemis laughed.

Thalia smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me again. It was definitely different from where we were two days ago, let alone a month ago. I definitely kissed her back and I knew that everything was how it should have been awhile ago.


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue

LPOV:

Thalia and I were walking along the beach a few months later, our hands intertwined. Things were beginning to settle in and Thalia was back in the Zeus Cabin rather than the Artemis Cabin. The sun was setting and Thalia and I were watching it.

"Luke this is perfect." She smiled as she rested her head on my chest when we stopped.

"Is it now?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yes it is." She whispered before turning to face me. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her hand on the back of my neck so she could pull me closer to kiss me.

"I love you Luke." She whispered after we pulled away.

"I love you too Thalia." I grinned at her and we stayed like for a few more moments before we decided that we should probably head back to the bonfire.

Things were pretty good for now but there was still the Piper/Jason ordeal. I officially decided that I would help Jason get her back because my Thalia plan worked I'm pretty sure Piper will be a little easier to convince than Thalia…


End file.
